Discoveries Made
by Gleek318
Summary: Just an idea I got while watching Shelter. hope you enjoy
1. shaun

I softly smiled to myself in my sleep. I had just been dreaming of Zach. Ever since our kiss the other night the boy was all I thought about. I couldn't shake all of the times Zach entered my thoughts. I knew the odds of us getting together were a million to one but a guy could dream right? I simply couldn't help myself.

Truth be told I had been in love with Zach for 4 long years. That was the real reason I left. I just couldn't be around someone I was so incredibly in love with and just couldn't have, So I ran away. I met someone else, we had a comfortable relationship. It wasn't going to last forever, and it didn't. Thus, the reason I am back now. Sharing a place with someone and not having your name on the lease was not the wisest move I had ever made. So I am forced to stay at my mom and his step-dad's place until my new lease started at the end of the month.

I thought I could handle it. I thought that seeing Zach everyday would be no big deal. That after 4 years the feelings I held for the younger man had to have faded. Been dead and buried.

Damn was I wrong.

All of those feelings he thought were dead and buried? They were very much alive. One look at that beautiful swimmers body, marked with those smudges from paint or markers and I was lost. My old feelings were suddenly fresh and new and in my face all the time. I was loosing his mind, all I wanted to do was worship that man and never let him go, so I did what any idiot in love would do.

I hung out with the object of my affection all night, had a great time, got absolutely plastered, then commenced to destroy my friendship with Zach for all eternity.

The funny thing about all of this was, AS I was doing it I knew it was the dumbest thing I could ever do. I, under NO circumstances whatsoever should go around kissing my brothers straight best friend. What was I thinking? That Zach would kiss back?

Wait a minute….Zach DID kiss back. When I started kissing Zach, he didn't push me away. He didn't yell at me and ask what the hell I was doing. Hell I didn't even look surprised. He just kissed back, even when I was pulling away at the end Zach kept kissing me.

So what was with the cold shoulder at the beach? He wouldn't even say if he was mad about what happened. He wouldn't even agnowledge that anything DID happen. He even went to far as to pull Cody away from me just so he could get the hell away.

Cody. Now there was one special little kid. It was all thanks to Zach too. God knows the boys parents didn't do anything. The absent father and the mother who could give 2 shits. Zach is that boy's father. Biologically no but in every other way that counts. He loves Cody more than any father ever could. There isn't a thing he wouldn't do for that kid.

Including lie about who he is and who he wants, so his sister won't take Cody away.

I have heard how Zach's sister talks. She doesn't want my 'influence' around her kid. And if Zach admits to being like me, then Jeeanie just might decide that she doesn't want his 'influence' either. Zach would never risk it. He would never create an opportunity where the chance of loosing Cody was real.

So I will back off. I know that Zach would never ever put himself into that position, so I have to suck it up. I'll be leaving soon anyway, I'd just do what he did last time. Find someone, be comfortable, and that would be the end of it. I crossed my arms and turned on my side, trying to fall back asleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'Just what I need' I thought. 'A visitor' So I dragged myself out of bed and rubbed my eyes.

"COMING!" I yelled as I headed for the stairs. I walked down, rubbing my eyes the whole way and opened the door. I suddenly looked up and my eyes met those of his visitor. I opened my mouth to speak.

"W-" I was suddenly cut off when my visitor smashed our lips together and pushed me inside.

I wrapped my arms around the other man's form and pushed him up against the wall finally disconnecting their lips. I pulled back and looked deeply into the other man's eyes saying one word.

"Zach."

It was a question. Many questions actually. Are you sure? Do you really want that? Is this real?

Zach answered simply by pulling my lips back to his furiously. There was no hesitation for Zach. He was a hurricane of lust. Before I knew it I was being urged up the stairs, my shirt and Zach's being torn off and forgotten on the steps. In another second Zach was going upstairs back first, lips connected with mine and hands working on my belt. I did the same for Zach, undoing his belt and helping him out of his pants, shoes being kicked off along the way.

Suddenly we were in the bedroom. Zach sat himself down onto it and laid down, scooting back. I took a moment to look at him before I was being pulled to the bed by fervent hands. Zach connected our mouths again. Damn if there was one thing I could do forever and ever it would be this, just kissing Zach. Soon I could feel Zach's hands on my ass and suddenly reality dawned on me. It had been maybe 2 minutes since Zach had been knocking at the door. This was all moving to fast. I didn't want this to feel like any other fuck. I wanted Zach to feel special. This was his first time with another guy, so I was gonna treat him right.

So I slowed down. I disconnected our lips and slowly kissed my way down Zac's body. Taking in every moment we had together. This was gonna be slow and sensual and sweet. There was no way in hell I was going to let Zac forget this night. I sure as hell wasn't going to.


	2. zach

The next morning, I woke up in Shaun's arms. Last night had been beyond incredible. It was everything I thought it would be and more, so much more. I actually did it. I made love with Shaun….and loved every minute of it.

That's what it had been too. We didn't just have sex last night. I wasn't a one night stand, or a summer fuck. No, I could feel Shaun's love for me with every movement he made.

Every caress, every kiss. And, afterwards. I had never experienced that before. When Tori and I had sex I was always zipping up and zooming out right when it ended. But Shaun did something I will remember forever.

When we were both finished and exhausted, Shaun took me in his arms and just held me. I have never felt more safe in my whole life then I did when Shaun pulled me into that embrace. There is a definite possibility that I am falling in love.

Now that was an odd feeling. Sure I had said I loved my ex. I thought I did, but I never felt for her what I feel for Shaun. We simply never had that connection.

Like last night, I completely lost myself in Shaun, I forgot everything but that moment in time. It had never been like that with her. With her I was always thinking, 'am I doing ok?' 'how is she?' what do I do next?' With her it was all technical. But being with Shaun…it was as natural as surfing. Going with the flow and finding that ultimate happiness.

That's when it finally hit me. Last night I made love with another man. Not just any man, but my best friends brother. What did this mean? Am I gay? I got it I'll mentally test myself.

1. _Am I still attracted to girls?- _Not really

2. _Am I attracted to men?- _Ever since Shaun kissed me my eyes have been wondering to the other guys at the beach.

3. _Do I still feel attracted to my ex?_- NO

4._ How about Shaun?-_ Of course I am attracted to Shaun, who wouldn't be?

A straight guy that's who.

Before I could think any further, I felt Shaun stirring behind me. I reached over to stroke the arm Shaun had held me with all night. God it feels good being in Shaun's arms. I feel like I'm home.

"mmm, morning." I heard Shaun say in that sexy voice of his.

"Morning" I said back. I want nothing more then to just lay here and be held all day long. But suddenly inspiration struck me. Of course , I have been blocked for weeks on what to do with that bare wall and all of a sudden when I want to lay down and enjoy Shaun, I get this incredible idea. I needed to hurry up and paint it before I loose it.

Maybe Shaun is my muse.

"What time is it?" I ask. I don't want to leave to early. Hell I don't want to leave at all, but this had to be done.

"Why, you got somewhere to go?" Shaun asked, still holding my waist. He thought I was running away. He needed to know that that was not what was happening. So I stroked Shaun's arm and layed back down in front of him, so we were nose to nose.

"Shaun, I have to go, but I'll be back okay?" Shaun smiled and nodded.

"Okay." I smiled back and planted another kiss on Shaun. It was meant to be soft but Shaun pulled me close and tried to deepen it. I pulled back smiling and laughing.

"Ah- ah very tempting, but I really have to go." I said dragging myself out of the bad. Shaun groaned in protest but let me go anyway, watching as I bent down to retrieve my boxers and enjoying the view. After I pulled them on I turned back towards the bed and kissed Shaun again.

"See you later." I said as sweetly as I could. Shaun just smiled and watched Me leave the room. I walked down the stairs, gathering my clothes which were strewn about in the rush last night. I smiled to myself as I pulled my sweatshirt on and closed the door.

As I drove down the street my smile kept creeping up and becoming very big.

For the first time in a long time I am genuinely happy.


	3. inspired

The brush made one final stroke across the now half painted wall Zach had been working on.

**ZACHS POV**

I stepped back and observed what I just created. It was good. It was really fucking good. But it wasn't done yet. Right now it was…incomplete yet perfect. It may sound consited but I know im an awesome artist. Or a street artist at least.

Speaking of incomplete yet perfect, I have the urge to call the person that has been occupying my thoughts for so long.

Shaun answered after one ring.

"Hey gorgeous." Said the incredibly sexy man on the other line. I smiled like a love sick puppy. Shaun sounds so happy and I couldn't help but hope I am the one who made **my** man that way.

"Hey yourself sexy." Wow I shocked myself by saying that. But I shook it off and listened to Shaun, trying not to swerve off the road because I was swooning so much.

"So where did the man I had in my arms this morning suddenly disappear too?" Shaun asked. I smiled even bigger, if that were humanly possible.

"I got inspired to create something. It was like a floodgate was opened last night. So I came down to the bare wall I've been wanting to paint, and I painted. For like three hours."

**SHAUNS POV **

"Is it any good?" I asked in a joking matter. I have no doubt it's amazing. I 100% believe in his skills as the next Picasso.

"Well I think it looks great but I'll let you be the judge. I took a couple pictures, I'll show you them if you want too see them."

"I want too. I really want too. i know you dont show your work to alot of people." I responded immediately. There was a moment of very comfortable silence between us, just enjoying each other's breathing. Finally, I spoke up.

"So what do you think it was that suddenly inspired you?"

**ZACHS POV**

I blushed hard as I waited at a red light. I knew exactly what had inspired me, and I was pretty sure Shaun did too.

"Well, honestly Shaun., I woke up today in your arms and my mind suddenly wasn't blocked anymore. I was just so….happy."

"Was?" Shaun asked, concerned. He thinks I'm rethinking us.

"Yeah. I was happy. And I would like to continue being happy….if that's what you want."

"Zach there's nothing I would like more than to be with you." Shaun quickly replied. He knew better then to let me doubt him even for a minute. Not when this was all still new to me.

"Wow you didn't even need a minute to think about that." I said. "I mean, are you sure?"

"Zach, I promise you when I have you here with me I will tell and show you just how sure I really am. It's too much to explain over the phone."

"Okay. If your in so am I, with 1 minor detail." I said cringing. I really hope this next part isn't a deal breaker.

"What would that minor detail be exactly?"

"Well, you know I'm new to this. Being gay that is. And even though being with you comes as naturally to me as surfing and art, other aspects of my life need time to make the adjustment. Like Jeanie and Cody and dad, I don't think I can tell them yet and I hope you'll understand that."

**SHAUNS POV **

I smiled softly at Zach words. If these were the only conditions he had, the only thing holding him back, from this…thing we have. It will be easier then I ever thought.

"Zach I completely understand. I know exactly what your going through. Knowing who you are, but needing that little bit of breathing room between you knowing and them knowing. I'm not going to push you towards the closet door, but I'll be right by your side when you choose to walk through it."

**ZACHS POV**

Rolling up to my house and putting on the parking break I let out a sigh of relief and smiled brighter then I could ever imagine.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me. You are the absolute best boyfriend in the world." I said

**SHAUNS POV**

I practically danced I was so happy. Zach just called me his boyfriend without a moments hesitation.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." I said I could hear Zach smile at that comment.

"I think I do have some idea. Well I'll talk to you later ok? I need to shower."

"No problem. Call you later."

"You'd better." Zach joked before hanging up.


	4. siblings suck

For the whole 5 minutes it took me to park, get out of the car and get to the front door i was deliriously happy because of my talk with Shaun.

Then I walked in the door and was immediately bombarded by my overbearing pain in the ass bitch of a sister.

"Where the hell were you?" Jeanie demanded of me before she even squealed a hello. "And don't say Tory's because I called her!"

"Well hello to you too siser dear, im fine yourself?" I said shouldering past her.

"OH you think your so funny huh? Where the fuck were you?"

"Chill!" I yelled. "I was surfing all night."

"Again?" Jeanie screamed.

"Yes again Jeanie!" I screamed back. "It was breaking hard and I felt like surfing is that okay to you?"

"Actually no!" She yelled back. "I had a date last night and I needed you to watch Cody!"

"Oh god forbid his own mother watch him for one fucking night! Being a parent is hard right? I'm practically Cody's dad. I spend more time with him than you do!" I dont feel bad at all for saying that because its fucking true.

"Oh I didn't realize your nephew was such a burden to you!" Jeanie argued, trying to flip the situation so that I would feel bad.

Normally it would. But not today. I have confidence today, Shaun does that to me.

"Fuck you Jeanie!" I said pointing a finger at her.

"You know I would die for Cody! But you're his mother! I'm allowed to go out for a couple nights and relax. Since that's what your doing all the time!"

Jeanie was dumbstruck. I have never stood up to her like that before. She could sense that something changed in me, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said before calmly walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

When I got out I dressed myself and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Jeanie came up behind me sheepishly standing in the door frame.

"H-hey." She squeaked out. "I'm sorry about before. I was just worried about you that's all. With you not coming home lately." That was so incredibly insencere I had no answer. So I went on with making my sandwich

"Well as you can see I'm fine. The waves have been good lately, so I surf for a long time then I sleep in the back of my car." I dont feel bad about lying either. I know if she knew the truth I'd loose Cody.

"Okay." Jeanie said, staring at her nails and picking at them. She waited for me to take a bite of my sandwich before speaking again.

"So, umm Allen told me yesterday he has a job interview coming up. It's out of town and he wants me to go with him. This weekend." I nodded my head. Typical Jeanie.

"So I'm guessing you need me to watch Cody?" I asked. Like always, Jeanie nodded.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might have plans this weekend?" I snapped. Jeanie smiled at me. Like this idea was completely hilarious.

"With who?" She asked laughing. "Gabe's at school and you don't talk to Tory anymore."

That made me beyond furious.

I just wanted to scream at her that I wanted this weekend so I could **fuck my boyfriend senseless**.

But I have to think ahead. If Jeanie finds out I'm gay she'll take Cody away.

Soon Jeanie's annoying voice snapped me back to the present.

"Your gonna blow me off so you can jut hang with your imaginary friends?" She asked. She is such an uber bitch.

"Why don't you take your son with you?" I suggested, novel concept.

"Allen doesn't want to make his first impression with a kid biting at his ankles." Jeanie explained pathetically. Apparently not realizing that this was her own kid she was insulting. I let out an exasperated puff of air.

"I'll think about it." I said, finishing my sandwich and putting my plate in the sink. What else was I gonna say? Everyone knows that when Jeanie bails I have to be there for Cody.

"Well I need to know by tomorrow." She said. I smiled. Of course she did. I finished washing my plate and put it away. Walking past her to get to my room I answered her.

"Yeah okay. I'll let you know." I got to my room and locked the door behind me. I simultaneously plopped myself on the bed and picked up a paint brush. My walls need a little more red.


	5. making a date

**Hey guys I know I haven't been writing for a while. I'm not going to make excuses because they're long and complicated and boring. All that matters is I haven't given up on any of my stories. Some of them are just on hiatus right now. This one is one of my favorites so i started catching up on this one first. Shaun and Zach are such an amazing couple, and so much fun to write. It may take me a while between chapters and i hope you guyt think they are wrth the wait. So for now here's another chapter of Discoveries Made **

I was sitting in my room painting on my wall when my cell rang around 5o'clock. I put down my brush and blushed immediately when I saw the caller ID. I still can't get over that. Just seeing his name makes me all giggly.

"Hey" I finally said when I answered. I was positive he could hear me smiling on the other line.

"Hey back." My god his voice is sexy. "I was thinking you could come over a little later and we could hang out. I can barbeque."

That sounds like a date! J

"Yeah…." I said nervously picking at my jeans. "Yeah that sounds…"

Cue most annoying sister in the world interrupting my conversation.

"Zach." She shrieked. I rolled my eyes at her. "Who's on the phone?"

"None of your business." I said to her. Then I spoke into my phone.

"One second."

"Ok babe." Shaun said. I hid my smile at that nickname and put my phone on my shoulder.

"So I need to know if you can do it." Jeanie said, referring to me watching Cody this weekend because she wants to bail on being a parent again. "I've gotta tell Allen."

I dropped my head. I wanted to be with, around, inside, and consumed by Shaun so bad it hurt. But Cody always has to come first for me. No matter what.

"Yeah." I told her. "Fine I'll do it." She smiled and bounced away. Fucking bitch.

"Hey." I said to Shaun. "I-I can't come."

"Why?" Shaun said, his tone sounded like he thought I was chickening out.

"Jeanie's leaving town, I have to watch Cody." I said, trying to keep from crying.

"Bring him along." Shaun said happily.

"No." I said immediately. "I don't want to burden you like that."

"It's not a burden. I like that kid. He says some funny shit." I smirked a little. He's right. Cody's a great kid, nothing like either of his parents.

"But...I thought you wanted to…you know."

"No." He said quickly. Ouch, that kind of stung.

"Oh…ok well…" I said, kind of unsure.

"Wait no. Fuck that's not what I meant. Of course I want to. Your sexy as hell and I really care about you. You're my boyfriend. But this isn't a booty call. You are not just a fuck to me."

"I'm not?" I asked. I don't know why. But I guess I needed to know.

"Of course not!" Shaun said. "Is that all I am to you?"

"No!" I said immediately. "No not at all! You have to know your more then that to me."

"And your way more then that to me too babe." Shaun answered. We both sat in a warm silence for a moment.

"Good." Shaun said, breaking the silence.

"So you bring Cody over tonight. I turn the grill on at 8. And bring a change of clothes. You guys can stay the night if we go to late."

"I don't know Shaun. Cody doesn't like waking up in strange places."

"No pressure." He said. "Just bring a change and keep it in the car? If either of you doesn't want to you don't have to stay."

I smiled. He is so incredibly sweet and understanding with me.

"Yeah. Yeah ok that sounds good." I finally agreed, already envisioning waking up in his arms again.

"See you at 8?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Ok. Bye baby."

"Bye." I said softly. Does he realize that he just called me babe and baby? The blood rushed to my face so incredibly fast I'm glad I was alone. I cant believe what he does to me.

I've never felt this good in my entire life.

I'm dating and falling madly in love with my best friends big brother….wow.

**Reviews, positive or negative are always accepted and greatly appreciated. Thank you to all of my loyal readers for your patience.**


	6. boys night in

**I am not even going to make up any lame excuse for how long this has taken me. I just appreciate everyone for hanging in there are waiting patiently. **

**ZACH'S POV **

"Come on Coadster." I said grabbing his little hand and pulling him out of my car.

"Where are we?" the little guy asked. He kept looking around trying to find something he recognized. Cute little guy, I smiled down at him.

"We are at my friend Shaun's house. Do you remember Shaun, Gabe's older brother?"

"Yeah he was playing with me on the beach." Cody responded, smiling at me. I wish I could tell him everything that was going on with Shaun and I. The little guy is like a son to me, I want to tell him how wonderful and happy Shaun makes me feel, but he would never understand it. He looked excited to see Shaun again though, which made the ten pound weight on my chest life ever so slightly. Tonight might actually go really well.

I went up to the door and rang the bell, nervously waiting to see the man on the other side. After a moment, the door swung open and my nerves were calmed as soon as my eyes locked on Shaun. He looked so handsome in a t-shirt and jeans, no shoes on and a bright beaming smile from ear to ear. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen.

"Hey boys! Welcome to Casa de Shaun!" He said brightly, gesturing us inside.

"Hi Shaun! Remember me?" Cody all but screamed. Shaun giggled and swept Cody into his arms.

"How could I forget the coolest little dude I know?" Cody laughed and I smiled so bright. I have never seen him warm up to someone new this fast.

"Can I look around your house? It is so HUGE!" Cody exaggerated the word by stretching his arms out as wide as they could go. Shaun just laughed and set Cody down on the floor.

"Go explore man!" Cody immediately ran up the stairs and out of sight. I yelled after him just to be careful before I turned to face Shaun again. He smiled and took my hands in his. I flinched back at first but he brought a hand to my face and I relaxed into the touch, drowning in his eyes.

"Hey" He whispered to me.

"Hey yourself." I responded, his arms slid down and he grabbed me by the waist.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, looking incredibly innocent, not wanting to push me in any way. I smiled back.

"You better." I replied. He blushed and slowly brought his lips down on mine. When we finally met I had to seriously restrain myself and instead of jumping his bones, I simply slid my arms around his neck, enjoying it.

We stood there kissing for what seemed like forever before we heard Cody's feet thundering down the stairs.

"Shaun your house is awesome!"

"High praise!" Shaun responded, ruffling his hair. We all smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"So what would you like to eat little man?" Shaun asked, plopping Cody down on his kitchen counter. Cody started to list all of the things he wanted for dinner and I just stood back and watched.

I love how well they get along. Last night I had a dream that Cody Shaun and I all lived together in this cozy little apartment. Jeanie had moved away and I took Cody in, refusing to let him be with her any longer.

I remember in the dream, Cody fell down and Shaun just came by, kissed the boo boo and wiped away his tears. We were the perfect family. And now, as I watched them together I realized that maybe someday, that dream could actually become a reality.

**SHAUN'S POV **

**After Dinner**

Cody was passed out on the couch so I carried him upstairs to the guest room to take a nap. Once I closed the door, I turned around and saw Zach standing at the top of the stairs.

"The two of you should stay the night." I suggested walking towards him and taking him in my arms.

"I don't know," Zach said, settling into my embrace. "He doesn't really like waking up in strange places."

"Aw come on! He thinks this place is ultra rad and we can spend the whole weekend down on the beach." I can be very persuasive when I want to be. Zach looked like he was considering it, so to further convince him to stay I dipped my head down and started nibbling on his neck. He groaned and I knew I had won.

"Not fair" He spoke, half protesting, half moaning.

"Stay." I breathed, rather seductively against his neck.

"But Cody..."

"Loves it here." I cut him off, peppering light kisses all over his face and finally landing on his lips softly.

"Fine." He responded between kisses. "you" kiss "win" kiss "we'll" kiss "stay."

"Thank you" I said kissing him a little harder and starting to lead him towards the bedroom. He kissed me harder and took the lead. Hot damn I love this boy.


End file.
